Te sonrojaste
by jacque-kari
Summary: —Anda ya. Apurémonos o los demás podrían preocuparse… —Comienza a caminar, pero Taichi lo detiene casi al instante y esta vez no necesita mover ni un solo dedo para hacerlo. —Tienes razón. Me sonrojé antes, cuando hablaba con Meiko… [ALERTA DE SPOILER. Pequeño Taito que transcurre justo después del final de Tri]


**Disclamer: **Digimon no me pertenece. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

¿Por qué Taito? Porque nadie me quita de la cabeza que Taito fue la única pareja real que nos dejó Tri.

* * *

_**Te sonrojaste**_

"Te sonrojaste", piensa Yamato en dirección a Taichi.

Sus ojos han estado sobre el castaño probablemente más del tiempo prudente, pero aquella noche no le importa.

Está convencido de que si no fuera porque tiene la mandíbula contraída a tal punto que los dientes comienzan a dolerle, las palabras saldrían disparadas de su boca en una queja injustificada y melodramática muy poco propia de alguien como él, y que si así fuera nada podría hacer. Los demás verían la verdad, igual que el público de un espectáculo de magia cuando la cortina cae revelando lo que hay detrás de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Sora a su lado, y el rubio, por primera vez en mucho rato, se obliga a apartar los ojos de Taichi.

La muchacha lo mira con curiosidad, aunque más que curiosidad debería decir suspicacia. Sospecha algo, Yamato lo sabe. Sora no es tonta.

"Ni tú tan buen actor", se recrimina para sus adentros.

—Sí —contesta con más demora y menos certeza de la que debería para ser una pregunta tan sencilla.

—Parece que a Taichi y Meiko les está yendo bien, ¿no crees? —pregunta la chica, y él lo siente como una prueba.

Contiene la respiración. Su mirada ha vuelto a desviarse hacia quien todos creen que es su mejor amigo, pero se obliga a regresar sus ojos a Sora.

—¿Tú crees? En realidad no he puesto mucha atención. —Miente lo mejor que puede.

Y no es suficiente.

Sora frunce los labios. Yamato comprende de inmediato que no la ha convencido.

Definitivamente sospecha algo.

—Eh, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo caliente? —sugiere Mimi de la nada, espontánea como ella sola—. El otro día conocí un local que está genial.

Todos asienten, porque quedarse afuera no parece una buena idea desde que la temperatura ha comenzado a descender tan rápido, y la muchacha encabeza la marcha, feliz de ser el centro de atención.

Pero dos personas del grupo se quedan algo rezagadas. A nadie parece importarle, o quizá no lo notan, porque siguen su camino. De todos modos, no sería la primera vez que Taichi y Yamato se apartan un poco. Tienen esa clase de amistad especial en la que solo Sora, ocasionalmente, tiene la valentía de intervenir. Un lazo tan profundo que a veces, para algunos, casi traspasa la línea hacia algo más. Al final siempre descartan la idea. Son solo ocurrencias ocasionales y sin fundamento.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Taichi. Hay mucho más en esa pregunta de lo que podría parecer para cualquiera que no sea su interlocutor.

Por un par de segundos Yamato sigue con la mirada el vaho que sale de los labios del castaño, como hipnotizado por la forma en que asciende en una especie de danza silenciosa.

—Por supuesto. ¿Tengo una razón para no estarlo? —contesta evasivamente.

—Me pareció que… —Se detiene a último momento e inspira profundo. Da la impresión de estar reconsiderando sus palabras—. Solo tenías cara de que te pasaba algo.

—Bueno, no es mi cara a la que le pasaba algo exactamente. —Dispara veneno, y casi, casi se arrepiente cuando los dardos salen despedidos de entre sus labios y dan en el blanco. Su puntería es perfecta.

Quiere seguir al resto, pero Taichi lo detiene del brazo.

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

—Lo sabes bien.

—No, no lo sé —replica con firmeza. Es el único capaz de sobreponerse al sarcasmo del otro.

—Te sonrojaste. —Lo acusa entre dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

"Lo peor de todo —piensa Yamato—, es que Taichi de verdad parece perdido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que su propia cara ardía a trescientos grados Celsius."

"¿Se puede ser así de distraído?", se pregunta.

Y se responde solo. Sí, se puede si eres Taichi. Y le consta.

—Hace un momento, cuando hablaste como Mochizuki-san.

—No lo creo. Me hubiera dado cuenta…

—Pues todos lo hicieron.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad quieres que les pregunte si lo notaron?

—Esta conversación me está aburriendo.

—Pues en ese caso no deberías haberla comenzado.

Yamato suspira y alza la mirada al cielo. Ya casi no distingue a los demás entre la multitud. Si no los siguen ya, corren el riesgo de perderlos; a ninguno parece importarles de verdad que eso suceda.

—Así que dime, Yamato —continúa Taichi—. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente? Y no me digas que lo sé, porque últimamente no se me da bien leer esa rara cabeza tuya.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pienso? Pues te lo diré, pero será la última vez. —Suelta de golpe—. Solo me pregunto cuándo terminaremos con esto. Si ahora que el mundo vuelve a estar bien llegará el momento en que les digamos a todos la verdad o tendremos que seguir fingiendo. Si siempre habrá algo que se interponga entre… —No llega a decirlo, pero Taichi juraría que puede oír las palabras retumbando en sus oídos y dentro de su cráneo.

"Entre nosotros, entre nosotros, entre nosotros".

Sospecha que es lo más lejos que Yamato estará jamás de reconocer lo que hay entre ellos, lo que nadie sabe.

—Te dije que esperáramos un poco. Todavía es muy reciente y no quisiera lastimar a nadie.

—Si lo dices por Sora, creo que ya sospecha algo. Y no puedo estar seguro, tú la conoces mejor que yo, pero incluso me atrevería a decir que está bien con ello.

—Es posible…

—¿Y entonces? ¿Qué estamos esperando exactamente? —pregunta con una impaciencia que sienta antinatural en él. Esto no es correcto, esta no es la forma en que se comporta normalmente.

A Taichi le entra una risa repentina que, desde luego, a Yamato no le cae nada bien.

—¿De qué diablos te ríes, idiota?

—De que entre los dos sea yo a quien más le esté costando dar el paso —contesta cuando logra aplacar sus carcajadas—. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que sería al revés… pero mírate, el gran Yamato Ishida prácticamente está suplicándome que le grite al mundo que lo amo.

—Yo nunca dije eso. —Frunce el ceño y sube la guardia, es casi un acto reflejo.

—¿Seguro? Porque puedo hacerlo ahora si quieres. ¡Oigan todos, estoy ena…!

No tiene idea de cómo ha llegado a su lado tan rápido, puede ser que estuviera más cerca de lo que había pensado, pero de un segundo a otro tiene a Yamato atrás suyo y una de sus manos le cubre la boca para interrumpir la locura que estuvo a punto de cometer.

—¿Es que siempre tienes que ser tan infantil?

Taichi le muerde y el otro aparta la mano con una mueca de dolor.

—No, en realidad solo es contigo. Tú despiertas mi lado infantil.

Yamato rueda los ojos.

—Anda ya. Apuremos o los demás podrían preocuparse… —Comienza a caminar, pero Taichi lo detiene casi al instante y esta vez no necesita mover ni un solo dedo para hacerlo.

—Tienes razón. Me sonrojé antes, cuando hablaba con Meiko…

El rubio se detiene mas no se atreve a voltear. El corazón le late muy rápido y el aire se ha atorado en alguna parte de su garganta o tal vez sea que se olvidó de cómo respirar. Se siente tonto por haber iniciado una conversación que podría llevarlo a obtener una respuesta que no desea escuchar, pero no sabe cómo detener a Taichi, así que se limita a quedarse quieto para no perderse ninguna de sus palabras.

—Pero debes ser un verdadero idiota si creíste por un segundo que fue por ella…

Esta vez el vaho sale de labios de Yamato, es un suspiro lleno de alivio que le congela la garganta al mismo tiempo que le entibia el corazón.

Taichi no ha dicho nada y lo ha dicho todo a la vez.

Siempre ha sido así entre ellos. No precisan de más palabras que las necesarias.

Porque Taichi y Yamato _son_, incluso si nadie más lo sabe aún.

Taichi y Yamato _son, _aunque el mundo no esté listo para ellos todavía.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Escribí esto el año pasado el día después de terminar de ver Tri y lo dejé en mi computador porque no me parecía la gran historia. Ahora sigue sin parecérmelo, pero al releerlo pensé que al menos merecía ver la luz.

No se confundan con mi nota del inicio, fue la emoción del momento (?). Sigo siendo Yamakarista.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
